


Hunter and Beast

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Cocks, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Human/Monster Romance, Naga!Ignis, Potential OOCness, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Teasing, fem!reader - Freeform, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: Just a Ignis x Reader fic where Ignis is a blind male Naga/Marilith and Reader is a Hunter. Love blossoms… somehow…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing my best but I ran out of steam. Will continue this as well as the MULTITUDES of fics I need to finish! Until the please enjoy this first chapter.

“This’ll be easy they said…” Grumbling, you ducked behind a particularly large rock, Antidote in hand to get out of the way of a spray of venom.

“The Midgardsormr is just a small fry they said.” Once the giant serpentine monster had ceased firing it’s venom, you peered from behind the boulder, whom you have named Johnson, observing the creature, and planning what you were going to do next as you loaded your next bolt into your crossbow.

The Midgardsormr was currently looking around, it’s forked tongue flicking out, trying to gauge where you were, via both sight and smell it seems. So far you have managed to burst its frill-like sac near it’s head as well as broken the barbs on the tail. You weren’t better off either, covered from head to toe in dirt from the unpredictable underground attack that the serpentine creature often launched at you, your left upper arm sporting a sickly green bite wound that was slowly healing from the Antidote you had just administered and one of its barb protruding from your leg.

When the Midgardsormr turned around, you aimed your crossbow at the open wound that one of your decent (if hair-brained) attempts to wound the creature had worked.

Crosshairs lined, you pulled the trigger letting the arrow fly.

‘Please _don’t turn around._ ’ You prayed to yourself over and over, readying another bolt. ‘ _I just want this to be over already._ ’

And of course, the giant snake turned around, only for the bolt to strike its eye. As it hissed and flailed in pain, you launched another bolt at the snake, this time the arrow struck its intended mark, which was one of its burst sacs near its head. Taking this as an opportunity to, _hopefully_ , end this duel, you took out one of your grenades and threw in the direction flailing reptile.

Ducking behind Johnson the Boulder, to shield you from the blast and blocking your ears, you felt a sudden rush of air from behind you. When the air around you settled down, you once again peered from behind Johnson. Astrals above, the Midgardsormr was lying still, covered in soot from the blast. Not trusting the lack of movement, you shot a several more bolts into the reptilian corpse just to make sure it was absolutely dead, before coming out into the open.

Nudging its corpse with a steel capped boot, and not gonna lie, expecting it to spring back to life and eat you, only for it not to, you let out a happy cry of victory, fist pumping the air and kicking the corpse again for good measure.

“YES I DID IT! OH. MY. GOSH. **I DID IT!!** ”

“Well done, little hunter.” A smooth voice accompanied by a single applause interrupted your little celebration.

On instinct, you grabbed another of your grenades and threw it in direction of the voice, only for the owner of the voice to catch it and for you to freeze in horror. ‘ _OH FOR ODIN’S SAKE NOT ANOTHER ONE! AND A NAGA AT THAT?!_ ’

“Nope.” Blind with panic, you began backing away from the naga, barely registering that it was a male naga. “I am not dealing with this, buh-bye. Good day.”

Only for you to trip over something, and for the ground to slowly grew further and further away. The naga’s tail was currently wrapped around your feet and was suspending you upside down in the air.

“Calm down little one, I’m not going to hurt you.” The naga cooed gently, as if you were a skittish animal, which at this point you were.

Sadly, the tone had the opposite effect, as you started struggling out of the naga’s hold wanting nothing but OUT. Arm flailing, and expletives being thrown around like confetti.

The naga sighed. He didn’t expect for this to happen. He just wanted to thank the human hunter for driving that Midgardsormr from his territory. And maybe heal them of that rather ghastly wound on their arm. But they were being so uncooperative.

“LET GO OF ME YOU GIANT SNAKE. LET GO LET GO LET GO!” You exclaimed loudly, struggling in his hold, wriggling your legs to get your feet free.

Sighing once again, the naga resigned to what he had to do. Slowly leaning inwards, the naga grasped your face still with his clawed scaled hands and stared deeply into your panicked eyes. Staring into a glazed soft green eye, you felt your own eyes go heavy and blurry, your struggles ceasing as the haze of sleep started to encompass you.

“Go to sleep, little one. You’ll be fine when you wake…” The naga gently whispered as your world grew dark.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the cold and damp.

Getting up so that you could find somewhere warm to settle, you felt a sharp burning sensation come rushing through your left arm. Grasping it on instinct, you squeezed hoping that feeling some other form of pain would help distract you from the burning one.

“CHOCOBUTTS!!” Your attempts at self-censorship echoed throughout the caves and soon accompanied by the sound of you slapping your hand over your mouth in embarrassment. ‘ _Do I actually sound like that?!_ ’

“Good morning and yes you do.” A familiar voice greeted energetically.

You froze up, awake and alert. _Actually_ taking in your current surroundings, you noticed that the damp was from the cave that you were currently residing in. Mighty white icy stalactites and stalagmites everywhere, light from the outside filtering in from the roof of the cave, the distant sound of water flowing from somewhere.

The cold was from the coiled scaled tail that was currently wrapped around you, doing a terrible task of keeping you warm. Flecks of emerald greens, teals and blues glimmered softly in the low light as the tail moved, wrapping itself a little more around you. A scarred torso of a fair-skinned man came into view, as gentle hands lifted your injured arm, inspecting the faint green wound.

“Looks like this is healing well.” Another began pushing you back, making you lean against the firm flesh of his tail.

You FINALLY reacted when the hands started to lift your shirt. “NO!” Your hands shot out to grab the scaly wrists from travelling any higher.

A fine brow went up in confusion at your sudden refusal. “I need to make sure the wound is healing.”

“NO! JUST DON’T!” As you tried to struggle out of the grips of the half reptilian creature, you hissed and grimaced in pain as your struggles jarred the wound in your stomach and leg open, definitely feeling the weird gap from where the Midgardsormr’s barb use to be, and feeling the blood begin to seep out.

You could hear a stuttered clicking in frustration. “See? Now you’ve reopened your wounds.” Feeling the coils unwind a little, you could feel the length of his tail coil as it prop your injured leg up. The human torso moving closer to examine the wound.

Gentle hands began to undo the now stained dressing, dried blood caked around the still healing wound making you wince both from the pain of the dressing being removed and from how ghastly it looked. The male naga, oddly enough, had his eyes closed the entire time as he applied some pale green ointment on your wound, dabbing gently around it.

“Now this is going to hurt a lot. But do bear with me.” That statement had you alarmed.

“Wa…why?” You questioned as human part of the snake daemon moved to the side to grab a bottle of Hi-Elixir. “Wait, is that mine?”

The naga nodded with a small smile. “You don’t see Nagas going to your human stores now do you?”

As you were about to say something in response, you let out a loud hiss, gritting your teeth as you felt the initial sting of the Hi-Elixir hitting your open wound, as it helped speed the healing process along, the muscles, tendons and what not reconnecting themselves.

The naga was currently hushing you, stroking your face and patting you as the Hi-Elixir did it’s painful job, giving you small praises and encouragements. “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re doing well. Just a bit more now.”

You were could barely feel the tears streaming down your face as the painful sensation of the healing process working its magic. Once the initial pain was over, the snake man was now bandaging it up tightly. The pain has long since sobered you up, finally realising that the naga for some odd reason wasn’t going to hurt you since he was going through the efforts to help heal you.

“Why are you helping me exactly?” It was a legitimate question. After all, it was unheard of for daemons to want to help humans, let alone heal them. It was quite unheard of really.

“For getting rid of the venomous nuisance off my territory.” His tone was an exasperated one. “He’s been a greedy little bugger that keeps driving my friends away and eating a lot of my prey.” He smiled a bit, immediately sensing your discomfort at the word ‘prey’.

“And don’t worry I don’t mean humans.” Once he was done, he began nudging at your arms around your stomach. “So, may I look at your stomach this time? Or is there a reason why you won’t let me?”

You grumbled, quite embarrassed at your initial behaviour. “Fine…” You weren’t going to mention that you were a little self-conscious about your protruding stomach (yes even to strange humanoid daemons), as you moved your arms out of the way for his inspection. Wait a minute…

“How are you able to see, let alone _look_ at things?” You recalled that his eyes, well one of them anyway since the other was closed due to the scar tissue, were a soft glazed green, the fogginess of the iris usually indicative of blindness. “You’re blind.” Oops, that came out much blunter than you wanted.

The male humanoid chuckled at your rather blunt statement as he peeled the bloodied bandages away. “I was wondering when you were going to ask that.” As he ‘inspected’ the wound, using the clean edges of the bandages to dab the blood away all while murmuring something that you couldn’t quite discern.

As he grabbed some new bandages, probably from your own inventory, because you couldn’t fathom daemons having everyday human items of any kind, he continued the conversation. “One, my other senses have improved to compensate for my blindness.” he had moved away for a moment to, indeed, grab something else from your bag, this time a Hi-Potion. “For one thing, my sense of touch and sensitivity to it helps me discern things much better than others.”

“ _Ookaay?_ ” You were sort of understanding what he was saying, it was just difficult to grasp.

As he poured the Hi-potion onto your stomach, the sting not as painful nor sharp as the previous one, he continued his explanation, “Imagine the air as surface of a calm lake. Now, when a leaf falls onto it, it creates ripples correct?”

“Yes it does… Oh! So like… your skin is more sensitive to vibrations in the air?”

He patted your head fondly, as if to praise you. “Indeed. Also, my kind has a sort of heat-vision as humans describe it. Areas of interest for us light up, such as areas of weakness.” He patted the now clean wound on your stomach gently, fascinated by how soft your stomach was before pulling your shirt down.

Now that most of your injuries were tended to, just as you were about get out of his coils, he was soon coiling more around you, before resting his human torso onto a smooth rock behind you, his hands now urging you to lie down against him.

“Um… Thank you for tending to my wounds and all but I’d like to leave please, Mister Naga?”

And once again that annoyed and stuttered clicking could be heard. “In your current condition? Hardly, just rest here with me. I assure you, no harm will befall you while I’m here.” He let out a yawn, and just as you guessed, the stuttered clicking was because his tongue was forked. “And it’s Ignis, dear little hunter.”

The rational side of your mind was currently panicking at potential reason why he was keeping you here, the hopeful side just hoped that it wasn’t for ulterior motives. “And I’m…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving it there because that's my way of making Reader-chan nameless! (that and it seemed like a good point to end as well)
> 
> I did my best with this chapter, I'm pretty sure you guys noticed I'm taking a lot of liberties but I did tag this fic as potential OOC so... Sorry if Ignis is out of character but I did warn you XP. Despite how much trouble this chapter put me through (scrapped like 2 drafts of this) I'm just happy I finally got this done and in a way that I can say that I'm satisfied!
> 
> I have to thank a lot of my friends on tumblr for cheering me up and on when I was suffering through this chapter. And thank you lovely readers too for the comments and kudos as well as taking to time to read this! I hope you guys have a lovely day!   
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis's rut has come a week early! What is he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual smut attempt in 7 or so years now. So I apologise if this is subpar. But hey I’m finally at the smutty bits! Enjoy! :D -Goes off to hide in a hole or trash can-
> 
> Also have to thank my friend nemo-ne-impune-lacessit and a lot of peeps at the discord server for helping and supporting me with this! -now goes back to hiding-

Ignis woke up feeling very hot, and bothered.

The opalescent green naga sighed, stretching himself loose and limber. Even though he was expecting it, Ignis didn’t think his rut would come so soon, given that he wasn’t due a rut until a week later.  
Hearing a quiet and happy moan from below, Ignis looked down. Amongst the comforts of his coils, you were sleeping soundly, snoring adorably. For the past couple of days, you have spent your time recovering as well as getting to know him as he did with you. After all you couldn’t really move much without that sharp feeling in your leg running constantly through you with every attempted movement of said leg.

As you snuggled further into his coiled tail, Ignis couldn’t help but smile and brush his finger along your cheek, silently awing at how soft you were. As he finger trailed along absently, Ignis saw your mouth part, tongue licking at your lips, he felt a little agitated, his body twitching in response. He shuddered in pleasure as he felt something hot and wet around his fingers, Ignis found that he had unconsciously slipped two of his fingers into your mouth.  
The insides of your mouth was so hot. His mind bombarded by images of your mouth around more intimate parts of his body, his slick fingers stretching pushing inside you, his forked tongue slipping deeper and deeper inside your warmth, twitching and writhing as you tighten your thighs around his head, spread you wide as he fucked your little human body, fast and deep before violating you even further with his tail…

Dots connected in his mind as Ignis realised why his rut had come a week earlier, his body had found its preferred partner for his rut. Silently, the naga began to panic. Ignis knew that the further and further into his rutting period, he’d have a hard time taking ‘no’ for an answer. Loathing at the very idea of raping someone, let alone a human who has been nothing but a lovely companion. Even with his hypnotism, it just felt wrong to coerce the little human into something they had no idea of.

The only thing the naga could hope for is that the pheromones he is letting out, affected the human like they do with other daemons. And maybe seduce you into it? No no…

While Ignis was debating internally about how to properly communicate to your human friend and guest on naga biology and physiology as well as ask for your consent in the matter, you woke up to feeling Ignis’ clawed tipped fingers in your mouth, and something firm on your side.

You couldn’t help but suck on his fingers, rolling your tongue around them, curious. Breath hitching in surprise when the clawed fingers caught your tongue, massaging it. There was something in the air, heady and tantalizing, making you feel warmer and warmer despite the coolness that was Ignis’s body.

Moving faster than what your sleepy slow mind could comprehend, you were now laying on his broad chest, your arms barely able to encompass his torso entirely in an embrace, opting to hold onto his neck instead, looking up at him before his head dipped, his lips pressing against yours.

The first kiss was everything you imagined it to be: tender and sweet, as if you were coming home after a long day. His scent only amplified that mental image tenfold, somehow reminiscent of home-cooked meals. As you sighed happily into the kiss, you also noted the undertones of something fresh, reminiscent of the scent of the earth after the rain. It was absolutely addicting, especially when Ignis's kisses became hungrier...as if he was trying to devour you.

Pawing at your clothes, Ignis hissed, frustrated but still sober enough to not tear them off outright, he finally got them off. A large hand settled with grasping your ass, squeezing and stroking it appreciatively as his other hand settled on you back, fingers stroking languidly. He groaned at the movement that caused your naked body shift, making your legs and thighs stroke his length slightly.  
As Ignis broke the kiss, moaning as the length of his exiting tongue rubbed at the insides of your mouth before exiting completely, he looked down to see bliss glazed over eyes, your wet lips and mouth as you panted openly. More images of that mouth over his more intimate parts bombarded his imagination, Ignis fought the urge to take you then and there, although you weren’t making it easy for him when you began playing with his nipples rubbing and licking.

“D-dear... you’re making thisssssss... really hard...” Gritting his teeth, fangs elongating wanting to nothing more than to mark you as his and ONLY his.

Looking to the side, you gasped at the two sizeable penises that were peeking from the corner of your eyes, and laughing at bit as you grasped at the tip of his leaking penis that was within arm’s reach. “Hehehe...Like _you_?” Rubbing at the tip, spreading the precum all over, smiling happily and somewhat proud at your rather silly attempt at wordplay.

Normally Ignis would have laughed, but right now it was not the time to be laughing or for silly word play. “You don’t know… what you’re messssssssing with Little One...” 

“Oh I know what I’m doing...” Grinning at the frustrated hiss when you moved your hand away, you rolled over onto your back, excited when you finally saw the two thick cocks in full clarity.  
Sliding down until your cunt was touching the thick base of the first cock, moaning as you ground against the ridges stimulating your clit and lips, his precum mixing with your own as you ground harder and faster. “And I like messes...”

“Ssssssssuch a naughty little mousssssse...” Long slender fingers grasped your legs tightly as the toned arm held you down against his own. “Teasssssing me with your ssssslutty little body.”

He started off slow, making sure your hungry little pussy felt every single ridge of his erection, that the tip was rubbing oh so tantalizingly at your entrance, nudging but never penetrating outright. Panting and trembling, your legs shook as Ignis continue his motions, forward and back, teasing you with the idea that he _could_ be filling you up intimately with his cock. That you _could_ be feeling every inch grazing your walls. That he _could_ be fucking your brains out as he stuffed your little cunt full of his cum. You struggled, trying to get him to move faster, trying to ease the emptiness, just trying to alleviate some of the frustration that this goddamned naga was inflicting on you but he was firm with his hold on you. “Ig-nis... P-please...”

“‘ _Pleasssssse_ ’ what, Little One?” Ignis asked, crooning as he continued to hump you, your legs slick with both your own juices and his own. Whenever the tip of his cock rubbed your entrance, the naga would take his time push it lightly against it, savouring your whimpers as he slid you downwards to the base.

“ **IGNIS! JUST FUCK ME, _PLEASE!_** ”


	4. Hunter and Beast on a Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL ; DR:
> 
> \- 2017 was a terrible year for myself.  
> \- I rushed and wrote this that basically caused me to become burnt out and resent it because it became a reminder of everything wrong about me.  
> \- It was wrong of me to think I could write this with the negative headspace I was in 2017. I'm still wrestling with it but know how to handle it of sorts.  
> \- I may come back to this someday.  
> \- I am writing something with Naga!Ignis in mind. It's just gonna take me awhile, especially with the things I've learnt with the making of this one.  
> \- I am so sorry for disappointing everyone, but nonetheless I am truly grateful for all the kudos, comments, reads and interest you guys have given me.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys would forgive me, but nonetheless understand if you don't.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DisconnectedCraft/InsomniacApples

 

 

 


End file.
